New life
by amparo1993
Summary: Just a story about a not so normal girl and her cousin moving away for the first time. They move to La Push and find some new sexy friends. rated M for sexual content and LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest story :) all human twilight. Just letting you know now NO Nessie in this story. She never existed but the Cullen's Do have children since they are human. I will be writing in the POV of a Character that I made up. Currently just a ONE-SHOT if you like it then I might write more. I'm already a bit bored with it. So it might be up for a day and then off.**

* * *

I decided that it was time for a change. I needed to move away from all the drama in my life. I was known as the rebel within my siblings. I have a lot of them and I mean a lot. My dad got around a lot. So did my mom. I have exactly 10 siblings each months part, I'm stuck in the middle and yet I'm considered the only rebel. I guess you could say I was the rebel since I was the only one to be kicked out of school for keying the vice principals car after she gave me a weeks detention for skipping gym and handing out protest flyers about the disgusting school lunches. Oh wait I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dexely. Yes I know it's an odd name. My mother named me after this girl she knew back in high school when she lived in the US for a while. Oh did I mention I'm living in Jalisco, Mexico. Yeah well my parents moved us here to try and keep us away from all the bad things in the US. We also moved here to be with my father's family. Anyways back to what I was saying before. I'm thinking about leaving to go back to the US. When I lived there I felt happier and safer than here. Every day I watch the news and someone has been killed or robbed by this insane gang that's around here. I just need to get away. So far I haven't told anyone I'm leaving. The only person who knows about this would be my cousin Luciana. She's told me she wants to come with me to the US. She's been there before but never lived there. I was thinking maybe we both could sit our parents down and tell them. Hopefully no fights break out.

* * *

Its been about two days or so since we told our parents about us leaving. They took it pretty well but felt that two 19 year olds would not be able to survive on our own in the US. They told us we should take our cousin Jessie with us on our way to the border and have him drop us off in Huston. We really want to move over to Washington because it's not as hot as here. Believe me I love the heat but my skin is so sensitive it burns easy. Living in an area with less sun would be better for both of us since we both are scared of the possible chance of getting skin cancer for being out in the sun a lot. We had our plane tickets set and all we had to do is drive to the border and get on the plane to Washington. Our cousin Jessie isn't going to join us there he's just going to make sure we get there safely.

On the drive to the border I was getting nervous hoping we wouldn't get stopped by that gang that's always on the news. They tend to stop people right before the border to steal any money or valuable things they might have. And if they like your car then they will take it too. They'll leave you stranded there in the desert with nothing. After another hour of driving we were at the border. I thanked god we didn't get stopped by that gang. We passed through the border and made it safely to the other side. Our cousin Jessie dropped us off in the Houston Airport and we were off to Washington. You wouldn't believe the smile on Luciana's face as we took off. It was her first time on a real plane. After a long plane ride we landed. We were told the best place to live around here was Forks. Yeah FORKS a utensil... Very funny name for a town but everyone said it was a nice place to live. We had a taxi drive us to the town and as we drove by we saw a sign for a beach. We asked the taxi driver about that area and he said it was part of the reservation. We asked him to just drop us off there.

This place we were at was only 15 minutes from Forks. We walked around the beach for a while and then we saw a path way that lead to the homes there. It was the reservation for the Quileute tribe. I had never met real Native Americans before. We walked around their small neighbor hood lugging our luggage with us. We noticed a group of very tall very tan and muscular handsome guys talking around a small red house. One of the guys walked up to us. He had short cropped black hair and a tattoo on his right arm.

"Hi ladies I'm Jacob. Need any help with your bags?" he asked as he pointed to our bags. We were carrying about 4 bags each. and they were freaking heavy!

"Yeah sure. I'm Dexely by the way. This is my cousin Luciana." I said as I handed him some of our bags.

"Well its nice to meet you." he said as he shook our hands. "So where are you ladies off to?" he asked as we walked down the dirt road.

"Well we kinda just got off a plane about an hour ago, We're looking for a place to stay." I said.

"Oh well if your thinking of staying here there's an empty house over by the beach." he said as he pointed in the direction where we had just come from.

"Its kind of old and it was abandoned just a few years ago in the middle of being renovated." he said as we turned around walking toward the house.

It was a dark brown medium sized 1 story house with a basement that's visible from outside. It had porch stairs starting from the back where the basement door is wrapping around toward the front. Jacob was right it was left abandoned mid renovation. The outside looked like it was being repainted an eggshell color on the stairs but they stopped when you got to the front. It was unfinished.

"So why was it abandoned? It's a really nice looking house who would want to leave it?" I asked curiously.

"Well a family I use to know lived here. The Clearwater's. The father Harry he passed away a few years ago. He had a heart attack while he was painting the porch. He passed away during the ambulance ride to the hospital. His wife and kids were so distraught about it that they moved in with my family for a while. Then the mother Sue started to date my dad's friend Charlie and they moved in with him. They come back to visit once in a while but they try to keep their distance because Sue gets very emotional about being near the reservation."

"Wow that terrible." I said as I set down my bags on the sand of the beach. I sat down on sand and Luciana sat next to me.

"yeah it was a pretty bad time for everyone here." he sat down next to us and looked at Luci. "So do you even talk? You haven't said a word since we met." he asked her.

"Jacob, she doesn't speak much English. She understands maybe half of what we say but she has no clue how to say anything back." I said.

"Oh. No wonder, what language does she speak?" he asked

"Spanish, I speak it too but not as good as her." I said. Luci looked at me with a smile.

"Preguntarle si sabe si nos puedemos vivir aqui." she said.

"What did she say?" Jacob asked.

"She said to ask you if you know if we could live here?" I said.

"Oh um. I could ask the tribe Elders if its okay with them." he said.

"We're willing to pay rent and everything." I said.

"Well I don't know if they would want to take your money. They are very nice guys and would let you live here for free. Since we're on a reservation the mayor here is kind enough to pay for our electricity bills and water bills." he said.

"wow that so generous but we're not part of your tribe or anything so I would feel bad about it." I said as I got up from the sand. I wiped the back of my pants and walked over to the stairs of the house. "Maybe Luci and I could help out around reservation in return for letting us live here. We're really good at cleaning and yard work."

"Hmm I think we can work something out." Jacob said as he winked at me. I smiled and looked at Luci and we both giggled. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go talk to the Elders." He said as he ran back to the cluster of houses behind the trees.

"Oh my god Dexely! He is so cute! I think he likes you!" Luci said excitedly.

"He does not! He was just being nice." I said crossing my arms to my chest.

"Oh you know he likes you. Don't act stupid, Did you see how he was looking at you?" she said.

"I guess he was looking at me a certain way... But that doesn't mean he likes me!" I said while pointing at her.

About 15 minutes later Jacob came back running and waving some keys toward us.

"They said you guys can live here!" He yelled as he ran to us. He tossed me the keys and I excitedly ran up the stairs to unlock the door. Clumsy me slipped on the very last step and hit my knee on the sharp edge of the next step under it. Jacob ran up to me and helped me up.

"Dexely look at your knee!" Luci said in a scared voice. I looked down and there was blood dripping all down my leg. There was a deep cut on my left knee. You know how at first before you notice you have a cut it doesn't hurt but when you finally see it then it starts to hurt like a BITCH! Yeah that's what just happened.

"AH! oh my god..." _*thump*_ I blacked out after I hit my head on the step when I fainted. The last thing I saw was an extremely bleeding leg. I was finally coming back from my freak attack and the first thing I saw was Jacob's dark Chocolate brown eyes. I realized I was laying on a bed. The room was unfamiliar to me and I noticed Jacob was holding my hand. I blushed and pulled it away.

"Morning sleepy head." he said with a smile.

"What? Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at my house. You fainted and hit your head. I brought you here so I could fix the cut on your knee." Jacob said.

I looked down and there was a big bandage on my knee.

"Where's Luci?" I asked quickly scanning the room for her.

"She's back at your house trying to clean it up a bit. I tried telling her that I would send some friends over to help her but I don't think she understood me too well." He said.

"Oh well can we go back and help her? I really wanna see the inside of the house." I said as I got up off the bed.

"Sure but you should take it easy, you lost a lot of blood." He said as he touched my bandage with his right hand. I looked at him and smiled as he touched my cheek with his other hand. I moved in closer to his face and before I knew it his lips were pressed against mine. It was the most amazing kiss I ever and I mean EVER had. This was only my 3rd real kiss. The first two were with a boy in kindergarten and then at this party playing spin the bottle.  
I grabbed his face with my hands and then moved them to his neck. He grabbed my waist and pushed me back up on his bed and laid on top of me. I got a little scared when he moved his hands toward my chest. I pushed him away and he got off of me. Obviously since I hadn't been kissed so many times I was still a virgin. I was very scared about getting sexual with a guy so I never let anything go further than a few hugs.

"I'm sorry... Was I moving too fast?" he asked.

"yeah, kind of." I said nervously as I got up off the bed.

"Sorry again." He said.

"It's ok. So... Hows about we forget this happened and go and help Luci?" I said.

"Yeah sure."

We walked out the door and down back to the house on the beach. Which was now my house! I can't believe I have my own place! this is just so insanely epic! I just can't wait to see what comes next. I think this big move was a great idea.

* * *

**So what do you think? Do you like? or is it a bit boring? I think it's a bit boring maybe it needs a bit more drama.. lol Leave a review below on what you think about this ONE SHOT and whether or not you want to see more of this story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I decided since I had no other ideas on new stories. then to just continue this one :) I hope you like. I tried to make it seem like she was talking to guys about every moment in her life after the move. Here's part 2 :)**

* * *

So Luci and I spent about 3 weeks finishing this little 2 story 3 bedroom house. It was hard work but we finished with the help from Jacob and his super sexy, strong, tanned friends. Oh yeah did I say sexy? lol. After that little incident where Jacob and I kissed and he almost touched my boobs, I tried to stay at least a foot away from him. Being near him made me feel happier but then I felt awkward. We hadn't talked about what happened but it seemed like he really wanted to. He would always try and ask me about old boyfriends and if I thought about dating while I was here. I told him I didn't really know whether I should date or not. It was like he was trying to give me hints about him possibly wanting to ask me out. Luci told me that one of his friends would just randomly bring up Jacob and ask if I would ever be interested in him. She said she couldn't entirely understand what he meant but I knew something was up.

Having spent 3 weeks here in La Push I was already getting use to the idea about living on the beach. Our little home had 3 bedrooms all downstairs in the basement. Through the door downstairs from the outside you would walk in and it would take you to the main bedroom. Then on the left of the bedroom there was a bathroom and another bedroom next to it. The 3rd bedroom was kind of like a Family room more than a bedroom. Luci and I decided to share a room. We never had our own rooms before and it was a bit scary staying alone in a room. The second room we made into a guest bedroom. The 3rd room we made as a gaming room/closet. The upstairs was just like any normal house. A living room to the left from the front door. The kitchen on the corner right and the dining room on the Left corner. On the right was the stairs that lead to the bedrooms in the basement. We didn't have much stuff to furnish the house with so it was pretty empty. We had 2 beds in our bedroom. A queen sized bed in the guest room. Bean bag chairs and a dresser in the 3rd bedroom. The living room had a small couch that Jacob's friend Embry let us have and a small tv that we found on the side of the road that someone tossed out. The kitchen was a normal kitchen with an island counter and 2 bar stools. We had a mini fridge that we bought and an old stove. The dining room was empty at the moment. Since it was just me and Luci for now we didn't need a table to eat on. We finished painting the stairs the color the man that previously lived here used. We kept the living room the light green color and re painted the kitchen and dining room the same color. The bed rooms were already a nice lilac and white color so we kept them the same. The downstairs with all carpet and we left it alone we just washed it. The upstairs was all wood flooring. It was practically brand new never stepped on so it was still very shiny. Our home wasn't the best thing ever but it was still pretty cool.

Jacob would come over everyday to hangout with us before he had to leave for work. He was working as a mechanic in a shop down the street from the reservation. We still hadn't found jobs just yet but we had put in applications at a near by Mexican restaurant as waitresses. Yeah I know... Mexicans working at a Mexican restaurant. But that's the only place that was needing new people! and we also kind of get discounts on all the food and drinks. We were still waiting on the call backs for the interviews. If they didn't want us then we would just have to go looking some place else.

Today was Saturday. Jacob's day off. He had promised us he was gonna take us out for some fun since we would always be stuck up in the house with nothing to do. We literally spent hours in the house just laying around randomly cleaning stuff that was already clean. We had been helping out around the reservatioin cleaning the beach and helping the elders take walks since they were un able to move without help. But today was the day when we would go out exploring the a town called Port Angeles. Appearantly its the main shopping district and it had many Clubs and bars and that we would be attending one tonight. Back when we lived in Mexico we never went to bar's or clubs to go dancing. There was always some kind of party to go to with a great DJ or band. We would show up for the free food and stay for the dancing. If Club music was similar to what we listened to then it would be a pretty fun night.

It was around 3:30 pm and Luci and I decdied we should start to prepare ourselfs for the fun night out. Jacob and his sexy friends would be going with us. He also invited the daughter and son of the guy that use to live in our house. I think he said their names were Leah, and Seth. If his friends were going to go then we had to look extra cute to impress them.  
Since we only had one bathroom we had to take turns taking showers. As soon as Luci jumped out I would get right in. I loved nice cold showers but since it was pretty cold in our house I decided to take a nice hot shower. When I got out the mirrors and everything were all fogged up and it smelt like strawberry shampoo.  
I helped Luci curl her long dark hair and she helped me straighten my long dark brown hair. I always wished that I could pull off curls like Luci. She was naturally a curly headed little girl so it looked good on her. But MY hair, well it was born straight and grew into a messy wavy straight combo. It makes no since. I can't ever keep curls in my hair unless I perm it. But I don't want curls all day everyday. Just on special occasions like tonight.  
I helped Luci put on her makeup. She choose to go in a more natural look. Light browns and pinks. I on the other hand went the more dramatic way. Dark navy blue cat like eyeliner with no shadow. And for an even more pop a hot fusica lipstick. My natural light olive toned skin made the lipstick pop even more. All we had to do now was find outfits to match our already made up faces. Luci picked a close to the body light aqua colored off the shoulder dress that stopped right above her knee. She decided on some medium hieght silver heels. I picked something more rocker chic like. I picked a tight black top with rips in the front to show off my cleveage and some short shorts with a pair of knee high converse. I know I don't like being sexual or anything but that doesn't mean I can't try to dress sexy.

It was about to be 6pm and Jacob and his friends had just arrived. I could hear them all outside on their motorcycles. I heard a knock on the downstairs door and Luci and I raced to it as quick as we could. I grabbed my keys and a small purse and we were out the door. I climbed onto the back of Jacob's bike and wrapped my arms around his waist. This was the closest we had been since we had kissed a few weeks ago. I saw Luci get on the back of Embry's bike and then we drove off. When we got to Port Angeles all I could see was flashing lights. I saw bright signs promoting Clubs and bars. All the people and loud music got me excited. I could see Luci giggling as Embry whispered something to her. She's gotten better at her english but still has problems with the big words. We all parked in an area made for motorcylcles. We got off and I just looked around lights everywhere.

"So, you like it here?" Jacob asked as he got off his bike.

"Yeah it looks awesome!" I said excitedly. Luci ran over to me and whisphered in my ear something about Embry calling her cute.

"So which club do you guys wanna go to first?" Emrby asked as he put his hand around Luci's waist. She smilied and giggled.

"Any Club's around here have spanish techno or tribal music?" I asked. Tribal was Lui's favorite to dance to. And is they had Tribal than they would have bachata and other music that we listened to back in Mexico.

"Trible?" Embry asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"No.. Tribal or Trival it's different." Luic said. "Watch this is how you dance it." She said as she grabbed my hand. We started to hum a song by 3ball called intentalo. It was the must recognizeable Tribal song in Mexico. We started to dance around humming the song and moveing our feet to the beat of the song in our heads. I was already having fun and we haven't even gone into a Club yet.

"Hmm never heard or seen any type of dance like this. Maybe we could just ask around to see." Jacob said as he watched us dance while we walked down the street.

We ended up finding a small Club with music in spanish blasting out of it. Flashing lights and fog was coming out of the doors as peopled walked in and out. We decided to go in and see if we would have any fun here. The guys immediately turned their heads to look at a group of curvy girls with super short dresses and extra high heels on. Then as we passed through the entrance everyones eyes turned to the dance floor. There was a huge mosh pit of people dancing to insane techno music. Leah walked over next to me and whisphered something about trying to help her get her hands on a hot piece of Mexican ass. She was pointing to guy at the bar with a nice black t shirt and a white vest. He had a short dark mohawk with bleached ends. It was the main look every guy was wearing lately. I winked at Leah in response and she smiled at me.

"Jacob we'll be right back." I said as I walked away to the bar with Leah's hand in mine. I turned around to look at Luci as she was sitting in Emrby's lap. They must be gettting to know each other real good. I said while laughing to myself. When we got up to th bar where the guy was standed we stood there next to him and ordered a few drinks so try to catch his eye. Leah bent over the bar trying to show off her round butt in a short pair of mini shorts. You could almost see her ass cheeks! I noticed the guy check her out as she paid for the drinks we ordered. I grabbed our drinks and as I handed her a beer the guy that was checking her out took it from her hands and opened it and took a sip. She turned to look at him and took her beer back took a big sip and then started to make out with the guy! Like oh my god.. Never has this happened right in front of me. I've seen this before but never with someone I knew.

As I walked back to where Jacob and the guys were sitting I felt someone following me. It wasn't Leah. It was someone much taller and wider. I could feel this persons crotch rub up against me. I turned around quickly to find Jacob laughing.

"Holly Shit! You scared me Jacob." I said.

"Let me help you with those" he said as he took some drinks out of my hands. We walked over to the table where everyone was seated. I noticed that the guys were ordering food already. Man could these guys eat. I swear they could finish off a whole Cow in one sitting. I handed the guys their beers and Luci a soda. Sadly we are still under aged and can't drink. Unlike these guys. They can pass off for 25 if they wanted too. I sat down next to Luci and Jacob. I noticed Luci was holding hands with Embry underneath the table. She must of been extremely happy about it cause she couldn't stop laughing at everythng he said.

"So, Dexely... Do you wanna dance?" Jacob asked nervously.

"Um sure but do you know how to dance to this?" I asked while pointing to the crowd of people dancing.

"I could try. If I fail you can just teach me how." he said while winking at me. We got up from the table and walked over to the dance floor. He started to try and copy everyones moves and he just completely failed. The song playing was a duragense song. I never heard it before but I knew how to dance it. I tried to show him how to hold his elbows up and how to sway his hips and head to the music. He looked so hilarious trying to dance. I did a few turns and extra moves to impress him and he just laughed at me. I didn't care if I looked stupid dancing as long as I was having fun. I noticed Luci and Embry hit the dance floor. As soon as Embry started to dance I knew he was going to be natural. He was doing way better than Jacob was on his first try.

The night went on for hours. Filled with dancing and loud music. Several sodas and beers later. I snuck one or two beers but no one noticed. The night was ending perfectly. We all drove back to my place for some snacks. Even though the guys had about 4 or 5 plates of nachos and mini tacos They were still hungry. Leah had left the club earlier then the rest of us and she had asked if it was ok go back to my place with the guy from the club. I noticed her bike was still here when we got back. She was probbaly in the guestroom gettiing the shit fucked out of her by that guy.

We all sat in the living room on the floor and on the couch chowing down on a bag of chips and some sandwiches. Little by little the guys started to go home. It was only Me, Jacob, Embry, Seth and Luci left. We were watching tv when we heard some noises coming from down stairs. I tried to ignore it but then I heard some loud ass moans! I tried to make it look like I didn't hear anything but everyone else did.

"Did you guys hear that?" Embry asked.

"Yeah it kind of sounded like Leah." Jacob said as he got up from the floor and walked toward the stairs.

"WAIT!" I yelled. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away from the stairs. He was too strong for me. I failed. He ended up pulling me in to a hug and we both fell to the floor. We were laughing and then we heard another moan than started to laugh even more.

"So I guess Leah found herself a guy to bring home?" he asked while getting up off the floor. He helped me up and as I got up more moans started to come from downstair. It was such an awkward way to end the night. But then it just got even more awkward.

Luci and Embry were on the couch making out right in front of us. Seth was already gone after hearing his sisters moans, so Jacob and I decided to go outside and look at the stars.

We laid in the sand together staring at the dark twilight sky. It was such a beautiful night. I sat up and wipped away the sand from my hair. Jacob got up from the sand and ran to the ocean. He took his shoes off then jumped into the water.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Having fun in the water! Come join me!" he yelled back as he splashed around in the water. I took off my shoes and ran to the water. I was giggling the entire time until my feet touched the water. It was freezing cold. I don't know how he could stay being in this cold ass water. He started to splash me as he walked toward me. The water was only knee high to him but it reached my hips.

"This water is freezing!" I said. he pulled me closer into and embrace and I could feel the warmth of his body warming mine. Suddenly I wasn't cold anymore.  
We looked into eachother eyes. He held me close and touched my face. He leaned down and kissed my lips lightly. He had his hands around my waist and I could feel them moving lower to my butt. This time I didn't push him away. I deepened the kiss as he moved his hands lower. Then out of nowhere It started to rain. Oh Lord why do you pick now to stop this? We broke the kiss and he let go of me. We both started to laugh and splash water at eachother. And that was the end to the perfect night out.

This was the best day in my life. So far...

* * *

**I hoped you liked this :) I had fun writing it. Please leave a review if you'd like to see more of Dexely's life in La Push with Jacob. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 of New Life. I'm updating a bit late tonight. I woke up in the afternoon just not in the mood to do shit and then my boyfriend came over so he got me distracted.. lol I'm gonna try to make it a longer part even though the last part was over 3,000 words. lol So enjoy the story :)**

* * *

It was the morning after the night at the club. Jacob and I fell asleep on the couch. Embry and Luci were nowhere to be found. I assumed they were downstairs in our bedroom. Leah's bike was still parked outside so she probably was still here too with her mexican boy toy that she picked up at the club. I could feel Jacobs arms around me as he slept next to me on the small couch. I was practically falling off. He was a huge guy and I wasn't the smallest girl in town. I tried to move his arm off of me so I could get up. After I maneuvered my way off the couch without waking him I went into the kitchen to start breakfast. It was pretty late in the day but breakfast food is what I wanted. It was around 12:40 and I knew I would need to wake everyone up soon. I put some biscuits in the oven to bake while I went downstairs to wake the girls up. I noticed that Luci and Embry were laying on top of eachother on the bean bag chair. Luci's hair was a mess and Embry was shirt less. I walked over to them and tried to quietly wake them up but they weren't budging. I grabbed Luci by the shoulder and shook her till I saw her eyes open.

"Wake up Luci, it's almost one in the afternoon." I said. She looked at me with bloodshot eyes. She probably didn't get lots of sleep since she was probably having too much fun messing around with Embry. She got up off of Embry and tried to wake him up.

As she woke him up while I went over to the guest room to get Leah and the stranger from the club. I knocked on the door just in case they were naked and asleep. I heard some noises and then Leah opened the door. I noticed she was covering herself up with a blanket and behind her was a nude mexican facing down on the bed. I sure as hell will be washing those sheets today.

"Hey sorry to bother you Leah, I was about to make breakfast so I decided to come wake you guys up so you could join us." I said.

"Um sure but I think I'm gonna drop this guy off at his place then come back. Is that alright?" she asked.

"Yeah that's fine. Um you can just leave the bed sheets on the floor I've gotta do some laundry today anyway." I said

"Alright. If you want I'll help. I owe you one for letting me use your room." She said with a smile.

"Okay. Breakfast will be on the table on 45 minutes." I said as I walked away. I went back upstairs to go see if Jacob was awake yet. He was still on th couch fast asleep practacilly drooling on the cushions. I went to check on the buiscuits I had put in the oven and Luci was already there checking on them. Embry was at the island sitting there drinking a glass of orange juice. I got started making breakfast hoping the smell of food would wake up Jacob. As I was cooking the bacon all I could think about was last night when Jacob and I kissed. I felt myself imagining us kissing again and then I heard the fire alarm and screaming. I had zoned out so far that I didn't realize that the grease from the bacon got on the hot tops of the stove and cought fire. I freaked out and took the pan with bacon and threw it into the sink and turned the water on. Luci and Embry were right behind me, I heard laughing from Embry and a few deep breathes from Luci.

"What the hell happened? weren't you paying attention?" Luci asked.

"I don't know, I was just thinking about something and zoned out. I guess I gotta be more careful." I said.

Embry went over to the sink and checked out the bacon.

"I guess no bacon for breakfast?" he said jokingly as he held up an extra burnt piece of bacon. We all started laughing. It was so much more hilarious to me because usually I'm pretty focused when cooking. I turned to look at the entre way of the kitchen and Jacob was standing there with bed head hair and yawning.

"What the heck happened? I was asleep and the next thing I know I hear the fire alarm." he said as he walked in and sat next to Embry.

"Dexely got distracted while cooking bacon, She was too busy thinking about you that she didn't notice that the pan caught fire." Luci said jokingly. She did not know how right she was. Jacob smiled an laughed and then looked at me. I blushed and turned away.

After practically burning all of our breakfast I decided to just make simple omelets and some chorizo. Leah came back about half an hour after the whole fiasco. We all sat down/stood around the kitchen when scarfing down all the food. Embry and Jacob offered to wash the dishes while Leah, Luci and I went and did some laundry.

"Dexely, I wanted to ask you something." Leah said as she put the detergent in the washer and closed it.

"What is it?" I said.

"Well its more of a favor I guess." she looked at me as she jumped up on the washer to sit down. "I was wondering if you needed a 3rd room mate?" She asked.

"Well it would be great to have another person living here. Especially if its you. I'd love to have you as a room mate Leah." I smiled at her and she reached down to give me a hug.

"Thank you. I've just been missing this place so much. Not just La Push, this house too. It reminds me of my dad." she said. I could see tears pile up in her eyes as she turned her head away for me not to see.

"I know. Jacob told me what happened. You're welcome to stay here as a room mate, a friend and sister whenever you'd like." I said while smiling at her.

She jumped off the washer and gave me another hug. She wiped her eyes with a tissue and then leaned back onto the washer.

"So, you have a thing for Jacob?" she asked with a smile. I laughed when I noticed I had been blushing when she mentioned his name. "I take the red cheeks as a yes." She said with a laugh. "He's been talking about you to my brother and his friends for the past few weeks. It sounds like he has a thing for you too." she said with a wink.

"Well I guess we have a thing for each other." I said. I noticed Luci waking into the room with another basket of clothes. she set them down on the floor and looked at me and Leah with a smile. She must of heard what we were talking about.

"So you do like him!" she said excitedly. "What did you guys do last night when you went outside?" she asked.

"Whoa wait, I should be asking you what you and Embry did when we left" I said. She started to giggle and smile and looked around the room before she said anything.

"Well we were just making out... Then maybe it led to a little more. But not what you think! We didn't do anything under the belt just yet. He wanted to but it kind of felt weird since we were in the living room so we went downstairs. Then he tried to put his hand up my dress but I stopped him. He soon convinced me to want to have sex with him but we didn't have a condom and we didn't want to bother Leah." She said.

"Wow, you got Embry to ask for sex? No girl has ever gotten him to do that. They've all asked him but he's been such a gentlemen and has said no to all of them." Leah said.

"So he's a virgin?" Luci asked.

"Well from what I know yeah he is." Leah said.

"So, if you and him are alone and horny again but with condoms are you going to let him have sex with you?" I asked curiously

"Umm I don't know." She said shyly.

"Well are you a virgin too?" Leah asked. We both turned to look at Luci. I've known Luci since she was born and not once has she mentioned losing her virginity. I was just as curious as Leah was.

"Shh... They can probably hear us!" she said

"Just answer the question Luci." I said.

"Ok. Well I am a virgin. I've never had sex. But I've had chances to but I never did it." she said.

"Oh, too shy? nervous? scared?" Leah asked. Of course there was no point in asking her about her virginity by the sounds we heard last night.

"I was actually very nervous the first time I was going to do it. We, my old boyfriend and I were in the back of his truck. I had already said yes but then chickened out because I heard voices outside of the truck. His friends were out there with a video camera. I was so embarrassed. I broke up with him right away after that." she said as she sat down on the bean bag chair. I can't believe she never told me this. We were so close and yet she kept it from me.

"Which boyfriend was it? Was it Carlos? Cause him and his friends were all man whores!" I said.

"Yeah it was Carlos." she said.

"Well, this Carlos guy sounds like a bad dude. I'm glad you left him. Now you've got a cute Quilete boy to cuddle with." Leah said with a smile. She turns to look at me and I can already feel what she's about to ask me. "So, now back to what Luci asked you earlier. What did you and Jacob do?" she asked

"We didn't do anything I promise. All we did was kiss like once. Then it started to rain so we came back inside." I said.

"Well would you have done anything out there if it hadn't started to rain?" Leah asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Uhhh... No I don't think so. I'm a virgin too." I said shyly. I started back with the laundry when I looked up at the stairs and Jacob was standing there. Oh god please... oh please... lord don't tell me he heard what I said. He looked at me with a smile.

"We're done with the dishes. We're gonna head out for a few hours. Call us if you need anything." he said while looking at me. I could see his face was a bit red when he looked at me. I guess he heard what I said. Hopefully it doesnt ruin our chances at getting together. Jacob ran back up the stairs and we heard the front door close.

"Wow. Lots of tention there." Leah said. "I think he's the one for you. Either you're going to lose it to him and end up as friends or end up with him forever but I see something between you two when you look at eachother." Leah said with a smile as she took the wet clothes out of the washer.

I look at her and smile. The rest of the day we spent washing clothes and cleaning up the house. We set up a few things to make room for Leah to move in. Her brother Seth and stepdad Charlie came over around 4:30 to bring over some of her stuff. She had a better couch and tv so we just replace ours with her stuff. She had so much clothes that we had to get another dresser. She even brought a dining room table and a set of chairs. They weren't entirely brand new but they were something. We set up a 3rd bed in our room so we could keep the guest room empty for the nights she would come home with random guys. We were in the master bed room we could fit atleast 4 twin beds in there. But we weren't going to do that. Leah brought lots of things with her that made our house fill up real fast. The day before it was like more than half empty and now it was full. Wall paintings and random little flower pots in the corners and rugs and different little trinkets on shelves. Our house was starting to feel more like a real home.

* * *

Its been about a week since Leah moved in. Jacob's been ignoring me since the day Leah, Luci and I were talking about how Luci and I were still virgins. Leah said he was just busy with work and he would call me soon. And if he didn't she would make him. Embry has been over our house practically everyday after he got off work. Him and Jacob worked at the same place so there was no excuse for him to not be coming over. I've called him a few times asking him if he would like to come over for dinner but he would make up and excuse to not come over. Like he would say 'Oh I kind of already had dinner' or 'I've already got plans to go out with the guys'. I flet like he was driffting away from me slowly. Sure it was only a week but it felt like months to me. Not being near him upset me.

Luci and I had finally got the jobs as waitresses and we were starting tomorrow. We were excited and nervous at the same time. Leah said she had worked there before but got fired because she kept getting the orders wrong because mostly everything was in spanish.

Our first day of work came and went. It was a pretty good day. Learning the basics and getting hit on by every teenaged boy that walked through the door. One of them even tried asking me out but I made a clever joke about how he was still too young to even drive. We were going to work again tomorrow. We were so excited because tomorrow we would get to learn how to serve alcoholic drinks.

It was our second day of work. We went in around 10am to learn how to mix drinks. It was pretty easy. Pour a little of this in with alittle of that then a few icecubes. And walah! a nice fruity alcoholic drink. The first drink we learned to make was a tequila since it was so popular. around 11 is when the first few customers showed up. We served them their food and drinks. They left 45 minutes later leaving a very nice tip. After a few more people came and left I noticed a group of tall tan men walk in. I realized one of them was Jacob. My heart started to beat real fast when they went and sat at my section. I walked over to their table and handed them menues and took their drink orders. Jacob barely glanced at me when I asked what he wanted. 5 minutes later I came back with their drinks in hand. They ordered serveral plates of tacos, rice and beans. They stayed for about an hour and Jacob said not one word to me. But before they left I noticed him look over at me with a smile as he set down the tip and money for their food. I went over and cleaned up the plates then took the money. I looked at the reciept and realized he had written some on the back.

_ sorry I've been ignoring you this week.  
I've just had alot of things on my mind.  
Meet me at my place after your shift so we can talk.  
xoxo- Jacob._

So he finally decided he wanted to talk to me. I wonder what's been on his mind. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

My shift ended around 5 so I decided to just head down to Jacob's house. Luci stayed back at the restarunt to order dinner for us for later. I told her I was going to Jacob's and I would probably home late.

Since I had no car and Leah was still at work at some clothing store I had to walk. Good thing La Push was just down the street. I crossed the street quickly so I wouldn't get hit by a random car. I practically ran to Jacob's house when I got to his street. When I got to his front door I could hear him talking with someone. I knocked on the door waiting patienly for him to let me in. He opened the door and looked at me with a big smile on his face. I saw Embry sitting on his couch.

"Hey, come in." He said. Embry got up off the couch and headed to the door.

"Hey, I'll just leave you guys alone. I've gotta go anyways." He said as he winked over at Jacob. He laughed as he closed the door behind him and he left.

"So... What did you want to talk about?" I said as I sat down on worn out couch. He sat down next to me and put his hand on the knee and smiled.

"I wanted to talk about us." He said.

"Oh. What about us?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering. If you would consider going on a date with me?" he asked.

"Oh um. I don't know what to say." I said. I'd never been taken out on a real date before. In my experience you would ask someone out and when they'd say yes you were already bf gf... It never actually meant 'let's go out and watch a movie and maybe consider a realationship'.

"Well you could say yes?" he said jokingly. "Just think about for a sec" I laughed and smiled at him. He put his arm around me as we sat on the couch. I felt safe with him. Maybe I could give this a try.

"Um I think going on a date with you sounds like a good idea." I said shyly. he looked at me with a smile.

"So that's a yes?" he asked excitedly

"Yeah its a yes." I said with a smile on my face. He looked at me and leaned in for a kiss. I leaned back not letting him kiss me but he ended up kissing my cheek. He looked at me with confusion.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Uh, no its just. I don't think we should be kissing if we're not together. Maybe we could wait till the day of our date?" I said.

"Alright. Well let's go now. I'm taking you to the movies." he said as he jumped up from the couch while grabbing my hand.

"Um now?" I asked.

"Yeah, if I gotta wait to kiss you till our date I won't last. So let's just go on our date now." He said with a smile.

"Alright." I said with a smile.

We were out the door and on his motorcylce in less than 2 minutes. I guess he was eagar to kiss me again or else he would of waited to take me out for another day. I just hope we don't move too quickly. I don't wanna end up in bed with him after just a week like most girls. Maybe I could convince him to wait. But then again he was a man with needs and if he had to wait with me then he would probably end up looking for some ass some place else. Gosh did I really start thinking about this already? Why can't I have a normal life where the guy wants to wait to have sex until marriage? I guess I just wasn't born in the right time period.

* * *

**Yay! long chapter :) Next part will be the date. Dexely might get some action in the movie theater and Luci might lose her little kitty ears ;) if you know what I mean. It's an inside joke. I'm not too sure alot of you will understand it. But if you do just post it in the review section :) favorite follow review and pass along to friends :) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Date night for Dexely :) Lets just get to the story.**

* * *

We got to movie theater in about 15 minutes. It wasn't very far from the res but there was traffic. I started to have second thoughts about what I was wearing to our "first date" I hadn't got a chance to change out of my work clothes so I was still wearing a collared shirt with the restarunts logo on the top corner of my boob. As soon as I hoped off his bike Jacob grabbed my hand and we ran to the theater. We stood there for about 10 minutes thinking about what we wanted to see. There was a huge line and if we didn't decide soon we would be here forever. Jacob turned to look at me with and smile and I knew something was brewing in that little brain of his.

"I've got an idea."He said as he pulled me toward the alley next to the theater. I assumed he was about to rape me behind the dumbster but instead we walked toward a door and that said 'NO ENTREE'. He opened the door and peaked in for a second. Then he pulled me through the door with him. We were inside the theater. It was an empty room with lots of extra theater chairs and random cleaning supplies. As we walked through the dark room he practically tripped over what looked to be an empty cup of soda. I laughed and then he shh'ed me. I can't believe we were sneaking into the movies. I'd done alot of bad things in my life but nothing that would possibly get me in jail. We got to the door on the other side of the room and he opened it letting a beam of light hit the room. He peaked through making sure no one was around to see us and we walked right out. We were in the hall way of the theater next to the bathrooms. We rushed down the hall before anyone could suspect anything and went into the frist theater room we found. We went and sat all the way at the top of the room to get the best view and so we could try and stay hidden from anyone who might have seen us sneek in here. We sat down in the very center of the back row. The lights started to deem and the movie started. Well the pre movie trailers started. I so hated having to wait through them but some of these trailers sounded cool. There was one from 'Spring breakers' with Selena Gomez, The new 'Scary movie' I forget which one it was cause there was so many. After a few trailers and advertisments from the theater telling us to shut off our phone the movie was finally starting. I was so impatient to see what it was. Since we had snuck in we didn't know what we were actually gonna be watching. I looked down at the people sitting in the rows below. Most of them were small families. A mom and dad with a kid or two. Some random teens and a few pre teens sitting in the very first row with an older women sitting behind them. This probbaly was going to be a Family movie of some sort.

The movie played and at the site of the first scene I knew what it was. I had seen it back home with my cousins who had found a bootleg copy on dvd. It was that movie called 'Warm bodies' about the zombie who fell inlove with a human girl after eating her boyfriends brains. Of course since I had only seen the bootleg version this version was going to have lot more scenes and be way more awesome. I didn't tell Jacob I had seen it cause I didn't want to make him feel like we had to move to another theater. He held my hand during the whole movie. I felt butterfiles in my tummy every time he would lean down and whisper something about the movie to me. Turns out he had already seen it too. This movie had been out for about 2 months already and he'd seen it with his friends the day it came out. We sat there laughing at the random cursing from one of the zombies and at how the main zombie guy kept staring at the girl. Who knew zombies were so much fun to watch?

It was about 2 hours later when we left the theater. Jacob had asked if I wanted to go some where else maybe get some food. I excepted and we went down the street to a small diner. It remined me alot of Waffle house but much bigger and it smelt more of deserts than breakfast. The waitress brought us our menus and took our drink orders. I asked for a frozen coffe and Jacob ordered hot chocolate. I sat there staring at the menu when Jacob pulled it away from my face and stared at me.

"What?" I asked curiously. He looked at me with a flirty smile and leaned in and kissed my lips softly. I was in alot of shock that he did that, that I slapped him with my menu.

"Sorry," He said as he looked away. I started to fell bad.

"Don't be sorry, I just didn't see it coming. You kind of caught me off gaurd." I said. I got up and took a seat next to him. He looked at me but he wasn't smiling. I started to feel even more bad. I looked at him. took his face with my hands and tried to make him smile by pulling the sides of his lips up. It wasn't working. I then leaned in and kissed him on his left cheek then his right. Then I kissed his forehead and then his nose. He started to smile and then I went in and kissed his lips. He pulled me closer by wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled away to look at me. I stared at his chocolate brown eyes and they twinkled each time I smiled at him. I got up and sat back down on the other side of the table and held his hand.

The waitress came back about 5 minutes later to bring us our drinks and take our orders. I ordered a piece of peanut butter pie and Jacob ordered a mini cookies n cream cake. At first I thought I was going to look like a pig while eating my slice of pie but when Jacob's "mini" cake showed up it was about the size of a regular sized cake. When I was done with my slice of pie Jacob offered a bite of his cake. I took my fork to grab a bite bit before I knew it Jacob had a piece of cake on his fork pointing at my mouth. I hesitated a bit but then I went in and took the cake off his fork. He smiled at me and I started to laugh. I just then realized that I had some cake frosting on my nose. He went and wiped my nose with his finger then licked it right off. He looked so cute and sexy doing that. My mind started to drift to several naughty things we could do with the remainder of the cake but then Jacob brought me back to reality when he leaned in to kiss me again. Even though he caught me off guard again, I didn't hit him this time. I just smiled at him and he smiled at me. We took the rest of his cake to go and we left the diner.

This date wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I had lots of fun. Sneaking into the movies and eating pie and cake with Jacob while giving him random kisses. When we got back to La Push we stopped at his house and he offered to walk me home since it wasn't too far. On our way to my place we held hands and I tried my hardest to keep from skipping all the way home. I was just in such a great mood. It wasn't my personalitly to be this happy but with Jacob I just couldn't keep from smiling. When we got to the door to the basement where the rooms were we just stood there holding hands and looking at eachother. It was already kind of late and I was getting tired so I didn't feel like inviting him in. But then he leaned in and kissed me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I deepened the kiss as he moved his hands up and down my back. I pulled away from his face while still biting his bottom lip. He laughed and then moved his hands down to my hips. I put my hands around his neck and played with the tag on his shirt. He'd lean down and kiss my cheek every few seconds. I got on my tip toes to kiss his fore head but when I got up to him he picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed as he held me tight swinging me around.

"Jacob don't drop me!" I said while laughing as I felt myself slipping from his grasp.

"I wont drop you." He whispered into my ear as he pushed me up against the door. He looked down to me and kissed me again. This time I could feel his tongue lick my lips asking for permission to enter my mouth. I opened my mouth a bit and he just plunged his tongue into my mouth and started to massage my tongue with his. This was my frist time being french kissed. I didn't know what to do so I stood there letting him play with my tongue and run as hands up and down the back of my body. When he got to my ass he grabbed it and squeezed it lightly. I let out a light moan but he heard it anyways. He pulled me closer to him and I could feel every inch of his body. And I mean every inch! His muslces on his chest were tight and hard and felt so good against my body. His abes felt so wonderful as I ran my hands up and down them through his shirt. He pushed me up against the door again and pressed his body to mine as much as he could. I could feel him getting hard in his jeans. I blushed when I felt him grind into my hip. He grabbed my house key out of my pocket and opened the door. He pushed me inside and walked us to the guest room not once stopping our kiss. He swung the door open and pulled me toward the bed. He laid me down and got on top of me as soon as he finished locking the door. He pulled his shirt off and bent down to me and started to kiss my kneck. I could feel my heart racing as he ran his hand up my shirt and toward my breast. He squeezed my left breast lightly and then went to my back to try and un hook my bra. I started to feel a bit uncomfortable so I pulled my face away from his.

"Are you okay? Am I moving too fast for you?" He asked while breathing hard. He took his hand out from my shirt and looked at me.

"Um, I'm not ready to go all the way just yet." I said shyly. He looks at me with disappointment. I felt bad for refusing to have sex with him but I wasn't ready just yet. He got off of me and laid next to me on the bed. "I'm sorry Jacob." I said trying to hold back my tears.

"It's ok. I'll wait for you as long as you need me too." He said as he turned to look at me. I felt the tears in my eyes go away as he smiled at while saying he'd wait for me.

"Thank you." I whispered with a smile. I leaned in and kissed him and he pulled away. I was confused. Didn't he want to kiss me?

"Oh sorry, It's just if you kiss me like that again I probably wont be able to wait. I'm ready to go and you kissing me like that right now just makes me want to attack you." he said with a laugh. I laughed at the thought of him attacking me for having given him a simple kiss. He turned to look at me and got up off the bed.

"I've gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow, Okay?" he says as he searches for his shirt.

"Alright, I'll be off of work around 5." I say as I get up and sit on the bed.

"Okay, See you then." He says as he winks at me and walks out the door. I hear the back door shut and I run to the window to watch him walk home.

I can't believe I was 'This' close to having sex with him. I'm so stupid I should of just let him have me. Oh well maybe next time. But wait... Was next time tomorrow? or when? oh god I'll just have to be prepared every time I see him.

* * *

**OKay so Luci wasn't in this part nor was Leah or anyone else. But I promise they will be in the next part. Hopefully some Lemony goodness will be coming your way in the next few chapters. I really wanted to make each chapter longer then the last but this one just wasn't long enough so I might post another later if I'm in a good mood. I hope you enjoyed this :) Please review and plass along to friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's just skip to the story.**

* * *

The next day went on as normal as possible. Wake up, shower, eat, work, eat, come home, clean, eat. Jacob Had said he'd be seeing me today. It was already 7 and I was getting sleepy. Work was pretty busy today, lots of hispanic men ordering beer and taquila's while staring at my ass. There was no rule about staring but if they touched me or even tried they would get thrown out.  
Luci was going to work the night shift today and wouldn't be home till 2 am. Leah was out at a club trying to find some more mexican ass to bang her. She was always talking about how she had sex at a young age how she just kept going and going and going on to different men after her ex broke up with her. Appearantly he left her for her cousin. That must of hurt a lot. Since she would be out all night too I guess I'd be here alone with Jacob, that's if he was going to show. Today could be another chance at trying to get myself to have sex with him. Hopefully this time I don't chicken out. If I do then we'll just have to try another time. I just hope it isn't like this all the time cause he could get tired of trying and just leave. But he'd said he'd wait for me. So I guess he wouldn't leave.

* * *

It's almost 9 pm. He still isn't here. I'm pacing around the house just waiting trying to keep myself awake. Then finally I hear a knock at the door. I run to answer it and of course it's Jacob. He's holding a bag of fast food and a some dvds. I invite him in. and he quickly lands on the couch.

"So what did you bring?" I asked. he opened the plastic bag that smelled of rice and chicken. he pulle out the boxes of food and laid them out on the coffe table. he opened them up and it was exactly what I assumed it was. Chineese food! My favorite.

"Just some of your favorite fast food." He said. "And a few scary movies." he said as he threw one to me. I caught it and it was 'Drag me to hell' I'd seen it before and it was a pretty good movie. I don't get too scared but I think I'll just pretend to be scared so I can cuddle with him. I popped in the movie into the built in dvd player to the tv and ran to get us some plates and drinks for our food. We sat there scarfing down rice and chicken while we watched the movie. We both nearly threw up at the scene with the old gypsy lady. Her vomit and all that just made my stomache turn. We were half way through the movie when it started to storm outside. Thunder and lightening. I would jump every time random thunder would come during a scary scene. Jacob was holding me the entire time. After the movie ended we decided to just clean up all the left over food. We were doing the dishes when the lights went out. The thunder got louder and louder. We sat in the living room with candles lighting the house. Luci called my cell telling me she was stuck at work cause there a was a flood and it was blocking their way out. Leah aslo called and said she was stuck at some guys house because of all the rain. I looked outside and our back yard was all flooded and the front had water just running down to the back yard. Jacob and I were stuck here too. It was almost 12 and we couldn't fall asleep. we stayed up and played truth or dare to pass the time.

"Okay, I'll go first." Jacob said as he sat down next to me with his legs crossed. "Truth or dare?" He asked me. I thought about it long and hard to make sure I wasn't gonna end up doing or saying something stupid.

"Umm truth." darn... I guess which ever I pick is a bad idea.

"Have you ever... farted in front of a guy?" he asked. What a stupid question. I guess it isn't as bad as the ones I had in mind.

"Yeah, my dad, and a few cousins. Never in front of a guy who's not related to me." I said.

"Ok well your turn." He said.

"Ok, Truth or dare?" I said with a smile. I wonder what hes gonna pick.

"Dare! come one give me a good one I can handle anything!" he said. as he rubbed his hands together. I had to think for a good dare. Something that will entertain me.

"umm, I dare you to, umm... Shave your legs!" I said. he looked at me and laughed.

"That's it?" He said with a laugh. I guess it wasn't such a bad dare either. "Let's go, Show me where your razor is." he said as we walked down stairs. We went into the bathroom and while I looked for a new razor he rulled up his jeans. I handed him the shaving cream and a razor. I watched as he tried to act all sexy while shaving his leg. It was hilarious to watch him do it. He ended up doing just one leg cause he cut himself a few times. "Alright we had enough fun with leg shaving now its my turn again" He said as he wiped off the shaving cream off him leg. "Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Dare." I said as we walked back up to the living room. I could see the smile on his face. I knew he thought of a good dare.

"I dare you, to strip down to your underwear and run around the house!" He said. Oh no. I don't wanna do this. But it wont be too bad since its like super dark. Wait! I have an idea.

"Alright I'll do it. Only if you run around the house wearing one of Leah's bras and Luci's thongs over your jeans." I said. He laughed and nodded in agreement. "Well lets go get you your lady undies." I said as we ran back down stairs. I grabbed one of Leah's sexiest bras and one of Luci's lace thongs. I handed them to him and he took his shirt off and tried to put on the bra. he was having trouble hooking it up so I helped him. He then slipped Luci's thong on over his shorts.

"Ok, your turn." He said with a wink. I took my sweater off and my shoes and socks.

"keep it coming..." Jacob said with a smile. I started to lift my shirt but I started to freak out. I've never been naked or even half naked in front of anyone. "nervous?" Jacob asked.

"Uh yeah..." I said. He looked at me and smile and pulled me into a hug.

"it's ok, you don't have to do it." He said as he kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him and back to his clothes. I laughed. "Thanks, you can take off the bra and thong now." I said. He looked down and started to laugh. He took the thong off and tried to unhook the bra. He was still un able to do it so I had to help him. "How is it gonna be when you try to get me naked for real? You won't be able to take off my bra." I said with a laugh.

"Well I guess I'll just have to tear it off." he said with a wink. He pulled me close to him and put his hand up the back of my shirt and tried to unhook my bra. I felt a snap. I gasped. He actually unhooked it. "I guess I won't have to tear it off after all." he said in a whisper. He leaned in and kissed me. His tongue was licking my lips waiting to come inside my mouth. I opened my mouth and put my tongue inside his mouth. The kiss deepened as he pushed me toward the bed next to us. He laid on top of me and pulled my bra off of me. I felt naked even though I still had my top on. I acrossed my arms over my chest. Jacob put his hands on mine and bent down to whisper in my ear. "You don't have to be nervous. I won't hurt you." He said. He kissed my kneck and started to suck on it. I could feel his tongue on my kneck as he moved down to my chest. He pulled my arms away and held them over my head with his. He kissed my chest over my shirt. He then took one his hands and put it under my top. I could feel the warmth of his hand over my right breast. He played with my hard nipple and pulled on it several times making it get harder. He lifted my shirt over my head and just stared at my breasts. I felt the need to cover myself up but he was still holding on to my hands. "Your beautiful." He said as He leaned down and kissed my lips. He let go of my hands and i wrapped them around his kneck. He started to run his hands all over my chest. He moved his mouth over to my left nipple and started to suck on it while he played with the other. I ran my hands over his bare back and could feel all of his muscles flex. His body was pressed against mine. I could feel his hardness underneath his jeans. He moved his mouth to my other nipple. His hands slowly started to move toward my jeans. He un buttoned them and slowly un zipped them. He put his hand on the band of my underwear and slowly moved one of his fingers underneath. I gasped and pushed his hand away. "Too fast?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm really sorry. Um can we stop? I just can't do this yet." I said. I grabbed my shirt and covered myself. Jacob kissed my lips lightly and got off of me.

"Truth or dare?" he said as he put his shirt back on.

"truth." I said as I put my bra back on.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked. I blushed but of course he couldn't see me blush because it was dark.

"I-I am." I said. he smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Is it bad that I am?" I asked

"No, I'm a virgin too." he said with a smile. "Lets just go back up stairs and find something to distract us from doing this again." he said as he walked out the room.

I guess I'm just going to chicken out every time. I'm going to be a virgin forever. FML. That's all I gotta say about this. The rest of the night we spent telling each other stories from our childhood. It was still pouring and thundering outside. Around 2 in the morning we passed out on the living room floor. This night wasn't that bad. Even though I was too afraid to do anything serious with Jacob. Maybe I should just try to be his girlfriend first before we do anything. What if he doesn't want that? Oh well. We'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this semi lemon. Its still pretty embarrassing to write but I'm gettin use to it. Please review and pass along to friends :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm running out of ideas for this story. It was originally a one shot so I didn't think this whole thing through. Maybe I'll come up with something soon. on to the story.**

* * *

It was the morning after having passed out in the living room. The power still hadn't come back so I wasn't too sure what time it was. I checked my phone and it was dead. I guess no texting today. I looked around the room and I spotted Jacob asleep on the couch. I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled slightly. I laughed as I walked to the front door. I looked outside and the beach was a mess. Tree branches and large piles of trash everywhere. I guess today is cleaning day. The sun was shining bright and there were no more clouds in the sky. Today looked to be one of the warmest since I was here. I went back inside to shower and change into something light. I put on some jean shorts and plaid bikini top with a blue off the shoulder sweater over it that stopped right over my belly button. I slipped on some rubber rain boots and grabbed a few trash bags and gloves. As I walked out the door I heard Jacob snore. It was funny. I'd fallen asleep with Jacob in the room several times and not once had I heard him snore. I shut the door behind me and got to work on cleaning the beach. An hour passed and I was not near done cleaning. I heard a motorcycle in the distance and I knew it was Leah. I looked over my shoulder as the sound of the bike came closer. It was Leah and Luci. She had picked her up from work. They waved at me and as I waved back I noticed Jacob was looking out the window of the house. I gestured them to come and help. Several minutes later Leah, Luci and Jacob had come out the house with trash bags and gloves of their own. We cleaned up the beach pretty fast. If I had been the only one cleaning then it would have taken me all day.

* * *

After finishing up the beach we decided to take a dip. I stripped off my sweater and shorts and went head first into the water. How come it was so easy for me to do that out in the open sun with others around. when last night I couldn't do it in the dark with one person there? Jacob stripped his shirt off and joined me in the water. Luci and Leah ran to the house to put on their bikinis and quickly came back with mini surf boards and some towels. We swim in the ocean waters until we started to get hungry. We thought today was a pretty nice day to BBQ. Jacob and Leah went out to the butcher shop and Luci and I stayed home to call Jacob's friends to invite them to the bbq. It wasn't going to be a big party but just a small get together. By the time Jacob and Leah had come back Jacob's friends and Leah's brother were already here enjoying some cold beers on our porch. Luci and Embry prepared the meat to be cooked while Jacob and I started the grill. Jacob laughed at me when I couldn't start the fire. One of Leah's friends had come over and brought tons of beer and liquor. I thought maybe I'd drink some tonight. It wasn't going to be bad. Sure I'm under aged but no one here is going to snitch. At least I hope not. I went over by the cooler and pulled out a beer. As I popped it open all eyes went on me.

"What? I can't have a beer?" I said. they all laughed.

"No it's just, We haven't seen any other girls drink besides Leah. It's going to be interesting after you have a few more." Seth said as he watched me guzzle down my first beer. It wasn't that bad. I don't whats so bad for you. It kind of tastes like an energy drink. I grabbed another beer and before I opened it I saw some tequila bottles on the table. I hadn't tasted tequila yet even though I've made it dozens of times at work. I grabbed the bottle and poured me a shot. Seth came over and poured a few more shots.

"How's about we have a drinking contest?" He said with a wink. I agreed and we both started to drink as many shots as we could. It tasted bitter sweet but I kept going. After like 4 shots I stopped. I felt myself get dizzy and weak. I tried to grab the shot out of Seth's hands but I accidentally slapped him. I was already drunk. I could feel my stomach turn and I felt like I was going to puke. Seth grabbed me by the waist as I tried to walk back to the house. I could tell he was already drunk too after having himself like 6 shots and a few beers before. We wobbled toward the front steps and I slipped and fell on my knees with Seth behind me still holding on to my waist. He tried to get up and as he got on his knees his watch got caught on my bikini top strap and he got on his feet I felt my top fly away.

"Oh no, so-rry Dex-l-ly, Here you go." Seth said as he handed me my top. I didn't bother to put it back on as I couldn't even get up on my feet without falling back down. I noticed all the guys were covering their eyes. Jacob was running toward me with a towel and he knilt down to cover me up. He lifted me off the ground and carried me inside. Leah was in the kitchen mixing drinks and Luci was on the couch drinking some beers and fighting with Embry and Quil about some soccer game. I could barely comprehend anything that they were saying. Jacob carried me down stairs and took me to my room and laid me on the bed. He rummaged through my dresser to find me something to wear. My stupid self sat up on the bed making the towel that was covering me fall down. My breasts were all in the air for everyone to see and Jacob didn't even turn to look at them.

"You! Y-o-o-u! Why don't you look at me? I'm sexy aren't I?" I asked with a slur in my voice. Oh god I was so drunk. My first time getting drunk and I was already half naked. I'm just glad this didn't happen on a date with a total stranger. I would have ended up like some girls on tv who were date raped. I didn't care if I was raped by Jacob though. It would be real sexy watching him try to keep me pinned to the bed while undressing me and playing with my body. Jacob turned to look at me and laughed as he handed me a shirt. He kept his eyes on my face. I wonder if it was hard for him to not really look. He started rummage through another drawer. He pulled out a bra and turned to me. I was still naked on top not even trying to put on my shirt. As he handed me the bra I grabbed his hand and put it up to my breast. He just held it there not even trying to play with it. I threw his hand back at him and he turned to the door.

"Jacob! Wait." I said puting my hand up with my bra in it.

"What?" he asked not even turning around.

"I need help putting this on." I said as I threw my bra at him. He laughed and picked it up. He walked over to me and I lifted my arms in the arm for him to slide the bra on to me. He tried not to look as he adjusted the bra cups on to my breast but I noticed he took a few glances. I turned around for him to get a better look at the hooks when he hooked it up for me. After he was done helping me I tried to put on my top and my drunk self stuck my head into the wrong hole. I tried again and I had put it on inside out. I didn't care so I just got up and walked out the door. Jacob was waiting for me by the stairs. He put his hands around me to help me up stairs but I pushed his hands away. I took my first step holding on tightly to the bar on the stairs. As I took a few more steps I found myself getting lower and lower on to the steps and by the time I was all the way upstairs I was crawling. The entire time I heard Jacob laughed at me. I tried to stand up at the top of the steps and I slipped and nearly fell backwards but Jacob caught me before I could hit the ground. Jacob picked me back up and carried me to the couch where Seth was already hunched over. He looked to be as drunk as me or maybe even more.

"Hi Seth." I said as I sat up on the couch. He smiled at me and laughed as he looked at my top. I looked down and started to laugh back. It was as if I had been high and drunk all at once. The rest of the day was a total blur. I woke up the next morning with a serious headache. It was my first hangover. I first thing I noticed was that I wasn't in my bed. I was in the guest bedroom. and someone was in the bed with me. They were moving around under the covers and I started to freak out. I was back in only my bra and my panties. I wonder what happened last night. I quickly grabbed the covers and flipped it over to see who was laying next to me. It was Seth. He looked to be shirtless. I couldn't see anything below because he was still mostly under the covers. I slowly lifted the covers to see if he was naked. I peaked under them and saw nothing but a naked Seth. I quickly dropped the covers and ran out the room. Jacob was in the 3rd bedroom/ living area and was watching tv. He turned to look at me and he immediately covered his eyes. I ran into my room and grabbed my bathrobe. I walked back out to where Jacob was at.

"Jacob, do you by any chance know what happened last night?" I asked him. He uncovered his eyes as he turned to look at me.

"Oh, Yeah I know what happened. Come sit next to me and I'll tell you." He said as he patted the seat next to him. I walked over and sat on his left side. "alright well where should I start the story... Whats the last thing you remember?" He asked.

"Well I remember taking the shots, loosing my top, you helping me in to my bra and then sitting next to drunk Seth on the couch and that's it." I said. He looked at me and laughed.

"Well whole a lot more happened after that. Most of it involving Seth." He said with a wink. Oh god what did I do with him?

"What happened? What did Seth and I do? Please tell me!" I yelled.

"I'm guessing you found him in your bed." He said with a laugh.

"Uh yeah... And he was naked." I whispered.

"Oh yeah I can explain that. Let me get back to the story. So right after I left you on the couch with Seth you guys were laughing and pointing at your shirt which you had put on inside out. Leah told me she saw Seth helping you fix your shirt but before you could get it back on Seth took his shirt off. Then his shorts. And you decided to joining him. You took your shorts off. Then he took his boxers off and you guys laughed at each other. The next thing that I specifically saw was you two running around outside naked drinking a whole bottle of wine. Well you were still in your bra and panties but he was naked. All the guys started to laugh when Seth pinned you down on the sand and dry humped you. I'm not too sure if it even counts as dry humping since he was fully naked and you were in your panties." He laughed. Oh lord I embarrassed myself. Where was Luci in all this mess? couldn't she of helped me? "Then I pulled him off of you and he had a huge boner! It was hilarious. My friend Paul ran over to you and picked you up and you started to massage his face and you kissed him. He didn't seem to mind too much but I told him to put you down." I kissed his friend? I hope that doesn't count as cheating even though we aren't together. "Then we took both you and Seth inside the house and Leah tried to help you get dressed but you kept slapping her. So she just left you in te guest room. Un knowing to us that you were there Paul and Embry threw naked Seth on the bed. and that's pretty much it. You guys slept through the rest of the day and night." Thank god! I was so happy that I hadn't lost my virginity to Seth. I'm pretty sure he's a virgin too but I wouldn't want to take that from him since he was about 2 years younger than me. that would be a bit weird. I looked down under my robe and saw sand coming out of my bra.

"I guess Seth banged you a little too hard out there on the sand." Jacob said sarcastically as he noticed the sand that took out from my bra.

"I'm going to go take a long hot shower." I said as I got up from the couch.

"Don't forget to scrub your head real good I'm pretty sure you have enough sand in there to build an entire sand castle!" Jacob said as I shut the door. I stuck my head out and looked at him and stuck my tongue out at him. We both laughed and I shut the door. I got down to business and scrubbed every bit of my body twice making sure there was so left over sand anywhere.

Last night was such an insane night even though I don't remember it. I hope next time I drink I won't get persuaded to get into a drinking contest with Seth again. Who knows what might happen next time. I could end up really having sex with him on the beach. The only guy I want to think of doing anything sexual with right now is Jacob. I just hope I'm the only girl he wants to do that stuff with.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this long Chapter :) I want to add in some drama but not too sure what kind. Please review and if you have any suggestions on what the drama of this story should be please tell me :) I'll credit you if I use your idea.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Still lacking ideas so on to the story**

* * *

So its been a few weeks now. Several chances at getting laid by Jacob have come and gone. They all ended with me pushing him away each time he went for my jeans. He'd see my breasts and touched my ass but with clothes on. I've been such a scardie cat. I need to get over this fear I have of being intimate with a guy. Maybe Jacob isn't the one. We've out on dates and have had a blast each time. But in the end it felt like we were just best friends. We would make out each time too but it didn't feel right. I liked Jacob a lot but it just didn't seem like enough for me. I knew he liked me alot too but I just needed more. I know it was probably sex but I'm still too scared to do it. I've been hoping Jacob would as me to be his girlfriend but he hasn't. Maybe that's why I'm so scared. Maybe if we have sex and never become anything more than friends. It would hurt me so much. Luci and Embry have had sex already several times. They were bf gf for a while at first but then they spilt but kept going at it like rabbits. Leah called them friends with benefits. Which was what they were. They didn't deny it. It was all they enjoyed doing when they hung out. Sometimes I felt bad for Luci cause I knew how much she truly liked Embry. I think she's only still having sex with him in hopes of him taking her back for real. But I kind of doubt that's gonna happen.

* * *

Another few weeks have gone by now. My cousin Jessie has come to visit us but he's mostly been visiting Leah's pants since he got here. They are getting along really well. Not just in the bedroom but out in public too. They've gone out on real dates and everything. He even bought her a gold plated necklace with her name engraved under the small stone that hung from the chain. He would be leaving soon to go back home. He didn't want to leave but he needed too. He only came to make sure Luci and I were okay. The day he left Leah was the one in tears. She would miss him even though they've only known each other for about 2 weeks. He promised her he would come back to visit again soon. Leah spent the next few nights up in the guest room crying her eyes out. There was nothing any of us could say to make her feel better. Her brother Seth came and talked to her several times and he would always end up leaving with a bruise on his arm from getting punched by Leah. I called Jessie to ask when he would come back to he could help make Leah better and he said he would come back to LIVE here with us in about 2 weeks. I couldn't believe that a girl he just met had this kind of power on him. He missed her a lot too and he wanted to be near her. I told Leah what he said and big smile ran across her face. She spent the next few weeks preparing for his arrival. She moved her stuff into the guest bedroom where Jessi would be staying. The day he arrived she burst into tears while running into his arms. It was the kind of scene you would see in a romantic movie. A guy coming home from a year in Iraq surprising his wife on the beach and both of them running in to each others arms. Only difference is they weren't married and Jessie was only coming back from Mexico not Iraq. They looked like they were in love. True love. I'd never seen Jessie act this way toward a girl before.

The next week was spent reorganizing our home. I had earned enough money to redecorate the living room and my bedroom. I bought new organizing things to put our many shoes and purses into. I bought us a new fancy looking chair for the downstairs living area. After months of living here in La Push we hadn't made many new friends. Only Jacob's friends and some of Leah's. They were all sexy ass Quiletes. Tall muscular and tan. Even the girls. Maybe not muscular but very thin and in shape. I was so jealous of them all having a such a strong blood line of very hot looking people. In my family if you have sex with the wrong guy and pop out his kid you could end up with a very hairy child or a child with an odd shaped head or something. Let's just say my genetics weren't that good. I'd probably have to marry a super hot model to even get a close to a good looking son. Of course my daughters would look good. I was already super cute! Now I just need to find a man. Jacob probably wasn't going to be that man since we still had not relationship status besides friends. I might just have to sit down with him and talk about this.

A day or two later Jacob came over to help us move out our old fridge and replace it with a new one. He invited me out for some ice cream and I excepted. As we were sitting outside the ice cream parlor enjoying our frozen treats he kept staring at me. The silence was getting awkward so I decided to break it with a question.

"Jacob, What are we?" I asked. He turned to me and took another lick of his cone.

He wiped his face and stared at the ground. " I don't know. What do you want us to be?" he asked.

"Well at first I really wanted us to be more than friends. And by that I mean bf gf, not just what Embry and Luci are." I said. he took another lick of his cone and then threw it in the trash.

"Well what about now?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't think I want the same thing anymore." I replied.

"well do you want to be like Luci and Embry, or like Jessie and Leah?" he asked. I took a bite of my cone then threw it away.

"I think, I want to be like you and Leah." I said.

"Me and Leah?" he questioned. He had a confused look on his face and moved closer toward me.

"Yeah, just friends is what you two are. That's what I want for us. For now." I said. He looked to the ground and then back at me.

"Okay." he said quietly. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. "Nice to meet you _friend_." he said with a laugh as he put his hand up for me to shake. I shook it and laughed along with him. I guess his feelings weren't too hurt.

Now that my relationship status with Jacob was cleared up I could now possibly find the man of my dreams. Or at least the man to take my virginity. I was starting to have these weird urges to be touched or played with. Almost every night when I'd take my shower I would play with myself but it never really satisfied me. If I still had been whatever I was with Jacob then maybe he could have helped me out. But now I don't want him anymore. I just want a random guy to have a one night stand with. Hopefully if I ever get that random guy he won't be crawling with STD's.

* * *

It's been a week since my talk with Jacob, and a week since my urges have started. I noticed he was hanging around with this girl named Bella. She wasn't a Quilete but she was a family friend of Jacob's. She was married to this man named Edward. He was insanely gorgeous. He could be a model for A&F. He was that gorgeous. Bella had introduced Jacob to some new girls. I knew she was trying to get him into dating and I didn't mind. Jessie and Luci were trying to get me into dating too. They introduced me to several of the Quilete boys that I had already met. The only one that seemed interested in me was Paul because I had already kissed him the day I was insanely drunk. Leah talked to me about her little brother had a crush on me. She said when they'd see each other he would always ask about me. Turns out Seth was a lot older than what he mentioned. He had lied to me about his age because he thought I was pretty young. He was actually 20 years old. After hearing he was much older than I thought I suddenly felt more attracted to him. After all I had seen him naked. He was the first naked guy I had ever seen. Even though he was asleep he still looked pretty hot. I thought I would give him a shot.

I asked Leah to invite him over sometime. She called him and told him we were having a 'party'. He showed up 30 minutes later with a pack of beer and a bag of chips. I was sitting on the couch wearing my pjs not knowing that Leah invited him over today. Leah made an excuse about having to meet Luci and Jessie at some place and she left. Leaving Seth and I alone. I didn't picture us ever being alone this soon. I excused myself to go change into something decent. When I got back he was loungeing on the couch watching "Friends" it was the episode where Rachel and Ross get married in Vegas. He turned to look at me as I stood over the couch.

"Hey, So I guess no party?" he said sarcastically.

"Nope." I said as I moved his legs off the couch to make room for me. He sat up and handed me the remote.

"No thanks," I said as I handed him the remote back. he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So... wanna know a secret?" he asked me.

"Sure what kind of secret?" I said.

"Just a secret. Do you want to know?" he said.

"Yeah I guess." I pulled my legs over to my chest and hugged them waiting for Seth to tell me his secret.

"Well, my secret is, that I like you." He said as he looked down and blushed. I smiled and lifted his face so he would look me in the eyes.

"I have a secret too, I like you too" I said as I leaned in and kissed his cheek. He blushed even more and touched my hand as I caressed his cheek.

"So what are gonna do about this?" he asked.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do about it?" I said with a wink. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. They felt warm and soft, similar to Jacob's but different. It was a lot smoother and I could feel each movement he made as he kissed me. We separated and he looked me in the eyes.

"I want to take it to another level." He said with a smile. He was blushing. I'm guessing he never said anything like this to someone before. He was a really shy kid, wait man! He was a shy man. In many ways I felt a lot like him. Shy and nervous. I noticed he was still blushing. I got up from the couch and grabbed his hand. I lead him down stairs and we went in to my room. I felt something take over me as we walked in to my room. I locked the door behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He was kissing my neck when I felt a need to be on top of him. I pushed him on the bed. He had a confused look on his face but when I climbed on top of him the confusion turned into a smile. I leaned down into him and kissed his neck several times sucking and licking until I left a hickey. I could feel him harden under his jeans. I grinded in to him and he smiled and kissed my neck. I pressed my lips against his and stuck my tongue into his mouth and massaged it with his. He moaned as I grinded in to him again. I moaned back in response and I grinded into him again and again. I could feel Seth's hands moving over to my ass. He squeezed it and I moaned. He moved his hand over to my breast and lightly squezzed it. I seperated us from our kiss and removed my shirt to reveal my black lacy bra. He smiled at me and I could see the lust in his eyes. He sat up and removed his t-shirt. He pulled me into his body and pressed me against his tight muscles. I could feel his hand hover over the hook on my bra. He hesitated. He looked up at me.

"Is it okay?" He asked. I nodded and he right away unhooked my bra. I slipped it off and threw it across the room. He put both hands over my breasts and squeezed them. He started to play with my nipples and lick and suck on them. I giggled at the thought that him and Jacob had similar moves. The next few minutes of this would be something I never experienced with Jacob. Seth slipped his hands down inside the back of jeans. I could feel the warmth of his hands over my ass. He moved one of his hands over the front my jeans toward my zipper. He slowly un buttoned my jeans and pulled them over my ass. I felt a bit nervous so I covered myself up. "Nervous?" he whisperd.

"Yeah, a bit." I said.

"It's okay, I'll go slow if you want." he said as he put my jeans back on. I felt the urge to just ripp my jeans off but I felt like it was too quick. I slid my hands all over his chest feeling every muscle. As I reached his jeans I felt the need to pull off his belt. I unbuckled his belt and pulled it off. I threw it to the side and bent down to kiss Seth's abes. He moaned as my hands moved over his hardening area under his jeans. His buldge felt huge and hard. I wanted it in me so bad right now but I just need to move slower. As sat up on him I felt him grab my waist and flip me over so he could be on top. He kissed me up and down my neck moving down slowly. His hands were over my jeans again. He looked at me and I nodded giving him a sign that it was okay. He unzipped my jeans and slowly removed them revealing my black lace thong. He sat there staring at my 36C breasts, small waist and curvy hips. He came back to reality when I put my hand up to his buldge. I grabbed it and I could feel how badly he wanted me. He smiled and laughed as I squeezed it every few seconds. I un buttoned his jeans and he slid them right off. He spread my legs and leaned in to kiss me. I could feel his buldge tease my now wet pussy. I grinded up on to him and moaned. He smiled at me as he grabbed my ass. He slid his hand down between my legs and rubbed my pussy over my thong. He slipped his fingers under neath and ran them through my wet folds. I could feel his thumb move closer to my clit and I moaned slightly as he touched it. He pulled his hands out from under my thong and licked his fingers. I was so ready for him to be inside me now but he wasn't down playing yet. He pulled my thong off and put his hand back down between my legs. I spread them wider for him to get a better look at what he was doing. He smiled at me as he plunged his index finger and middle finger inside me. I felt the urge to grind into his fingers and so I did. He laughed and stuck in another finger. "You feel so tight." He whispered. I smiled and moaned as he went in and out with his 3 fingers inside me. He moved his thumb over my clit while keeping his fingers inside me. He started to rub my clit slowly and went faster and faster each time. I could feel my climaz coming but I didn't want it to come just yet. I sat up as he kept thrusting his fingers in and out of me. I looked at him and stretched my hand out to grab his buldge. I slipped my hand into his boxers and pulled it out. It was bigger than I imagined. It wasn't too long or too thick. It was just right. He smiled at me as I moved my hand up and down his hard length. I grabbed his balls and laughed at how much softer they were than I had expected. Seth pulled his fingers out of me and moved closer to my face. His hard length right in front of my mouth. I felt the need to put it inside my mouth and massage the tip. I licked it lightly on the tip which made Seth moan. I bent down lower to start from his balls and move my way up. After I licked every inch of it I put it in my mouth slowly moving up and down. It was my first time sucking a guys dick and it felt good. I could hardly fit the whole thing in my mouth. Each time I tried it would hit the back of my throat and it would make Seth moan each time. As I sucked him he put his hand back down in between my legs and started to rub my clit. The faster I moved my mouth the faster his fingers moved. Faster and faster we were soon at our climax. Suddenly I felt an insane feeling run through the back of my spine. I pulled his dick out of my mouth and as I moaned he moaned and he cummed all over my face. It was the best sensation I had ever felt. And I still hadn't had sex with him just yet. I fell to the bed just laying there in amazment at how well he could work with his hands. I saw him bend down to grab his jeans. I put my hand on his thinking he was going to get dressed. But them he pulled out a condom. I smiled and he winked at me. He pulled his boxers off and got back on the bed. He opened the condom wrapper and slid it on to his hard length. My body ached as he sat in between my legs. He leaned down and pulled my body closer to him. He put the tip of his dick over my clit and rubbed it slowly. He moved it toward my wet center and slowly inserted inside. He just had the tip in right now but I could already feel the pain coming. He pushed more of it in and I cried out. He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked. I looked up at him and blushed.

"I'm still a virgin." I said. He looked at me and smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I didn't know. I'll try and go slower" He said as he moved away a bit. He put his tip back inside me and moved even slower than before. "It's gonna hurt for a few seconds but I'm gonna have to move it around for the pain to go away quicker." He said as he looked at me. I nodded and he moved in closer. I could feel his length move inside me and the pressure became unbearable. I screamed in pain and he pulled away. I looked at him and told him to keep going. He put his length back in and moved in deeper. The pressure grew stronger and stronger until I felt a snap. Pain ran over my lower body and I cried out. Seth leaned in and kissed my lips and shhed me saying it was going to be ok. He moved in and out slowly as the pained started to subside. I started to grind into him letting him know that the pain was now gone. He pulled me closer to him and started to thrust in and out faster and harder. I moaned each time I felt his balls hit my ass. It was just a great feeling and I couldn't hold back my sounds. He flipped me over so I was now on my knees. He started to thrust harder and harder making the bed squick. each time the bed made a sound I moaned. I could feel his sweat dripping down my back each time be pounded in to me. I moaned louder and louder each time and I could hear his light moans and grunts. He pulled me up to his shoulders while still thrusting inside me from behind. He grabbed my breasts and squeezed them as he hips moved up and down. He was kissing my neck leaving several hickeys on me. I felt my second climax coming soon. Sex felt so great I didn't want it to end. I wanted to keep going forever. I could feel Seth's body slowing down. He was getting tired. I turned around trying to keep him inside me as I pulled him down into the bed so that now I was on top. I rode him up and down as he slapped my ass each time I came down. I felt my climax coming sooner than before. I felt his dick harden inside me and I knew he was close too. I moved faster and harder trying to keep the same rythm he had. He grabbed my hips and thrusted inside me really hard a few times. He did it a couple more times and finally as he thrusted inside me again I felt myself have an orgasm. It was pure heaven. I moaned as he thrusted inside me again and again until he cummed. I fell on top of him with him still inside me and I just laid there in the sweat of our sex. This was my first time. I knew I would always remember it being a great experience. Sure I wasn't inlove with the guy I lost it too but it doesn't mean I wont be in a few months. We both laid there in my bed, our tired bodies not moving an inch. Minutes passed and we were both asleep in each othes embrace. This was a memorable day.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this extra long Chapter. It's long because of course it has a Lemon in it. This is the final Chapter for this story. For now. I do not intend on writing more for this since I have no more ideas for it. Review and pass along to friends :) **


End file.
